Who Knew?
by Trishata96
Summary: Sebastian pauses at an inn in his lands while heading secretly back to Kirkwall. Who knew he'd find Anika Hawke at the inn as a waitress. If she's there where's Anders?


**Who Knew?**

**Summary: ****Sebastian pauses at an inn in his lands while heading secretly back to Kirkwall. Who knew he'd find Anika Hawke at the inn as a waitress. If she's there where's Anders?**

Sebastian accepted the drink off the waitress. He leaned back against the wall, making sure his hood was still in place. It was best nobody recognised him. Starkhaven's king being caught in a inn many miles from the capital would raise questions.

He was heading to Kirkwall to speak with Aveline and Fenris about where Hawke and Anders had fled to. Unlike Merrill, these three believed Anders had to die for what he did.

He clenched his fist around the cup at the thought of the abomination. All the innocent deaths he'd caused, using Anika like that to put a bomb into the Chantry. After that he had thought Anika would comply with his request to be put down. But no. She had to let that bastard walk free.

"Hey Matey ye mind not crushing our mugs!" Said the waitress, scowling at him.

"Wha.. Oh sorry." He muttered, blushing a little.

_That was stupid._

"Well don't dae it again. Maybe Nika's singing will calm you down."

"Nika?" He asked, hoping he had misheard. For a moment it had sounded like Anika.

"Nika Mella. Fereldan lassie, she fled from Kirkwall two months ago, her husband didn't though. Poor thing, but she's got a knack for singing." The waitress suddenly hurried off to a waiting patron. Sebastian mused over this.

True many of Kirkwall's residents had fled to his lands after what Meredith had done (Maybe Anders had been right about her being a complete Looney.)

Mella. Mella. If you put the A in front of Mell, it became Amell. The maiden name of Hawke's mother.

_No! It can't be her. She is not stupid. She wouldn't hide so close to you. But then again. Right underneath your nose._

Sebastian flung the thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't hunting Hawke, it was only Anders he wanted. Plus, from what Varric had told him, Hawke had sent Anders away. He'd tried to help the mages but Anika and ordered him away, saying that they didn't need a murderer's help.

Then there was a round of applause and cheers as a woman stepped onto the raised floor, which must have been the stage. A dwarf up there with her began to play a lute. Sebastian had only glanced up, not really paying attention and returned his attention to his mug of ale.

But he stopped in mid-sip at the voice that began singing.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised you'd be around_

_I took your words_

_And I believed in everything _

_You said to me._

He looked up and saw the all too familiar auburn hair, tanned skin and the eyes that were identical to his own. It really was Anika Hawke. The hair was tied back in a bun, far different from the braided ponytail she used to have.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever and ever_

_Who knew._

Sebastian quickly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Two years ago she'd insisted to Isabela she couldn't sing. The pirate had been trying to get Anika to join in on an old sea chanty.

_Remember when we were such fools and so convinced_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_Just to have you back_

_The same as when we first kissed_

Was she singing about Anders? Her regrets over how the relationship was ruined? Then it dawned on Sebastian. She wanted the Anders she'd fallen in love with back. She wasn't wishing for the Anders that had blown up the Chantry. When he'd first found out about the two mages, he wasn't concerned for Hawke. Anders genuinely loved her. But as the years passed Justice corrupted him.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever and ever_

_Who knew_

He'd warned Anika. He had really tried to get her to understand Anders would use her. But she was blinded by love for a man long gone.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_I won't forget you my friend_

_Even though I'll never_

_Set eyes upon you again_

_What happened to us_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone _

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause I thought they were wrong_

_That last eve I'll cherish_

_Now you're long gone_

_Who knew_

Hawke whispered the last two words, closing her eyes. The crowd in the inn cheered as Anika left, quickly hurrying to her room upstairs. Sebastian waited a minute or two as he finished his drink then he followed. The rooms for the staff all had pieces of paper on. Soon he found the one labelled 'Nika Mella'. Glancing around, he picked the lock and slipped in.

Anika had her back to him and was gazing out of the window. She hummed a tune. A pang of regret crossed Sebastian's mind. He was going to have to burst her happy bubble.

"I thought ye said ye couldn't sing…" As soon as those words slipped from his mouth, a dagger was hurled into the wooden column next to him.

"You made a mis… Seb? Oh maker. I'm so sorry." Anika's eyes widened as she realised who really was behind her. Then she remembered the promise he'd made two months ago.

"If you're here to kill me. You just failed. And 'he' isn't here." She snarled. Sebastian quickly raised his hands in surrender and to show he had no weapons.

"It's just me Ani. No Templars. None of my men. I swear." He said, slowly walking over to the window. Anika sidestepped him and retrieved her dagger.

"I thought a certain choirboy swore to make me and 'him' pay for Elthina's death." She growled the words. A pang of grief stabbed at Sebastian's heart at the memory of the Chantry blowing up.

"Hawke. Varric explained tae me that Anders tricked ye. That he used your trust." Hawke cursed loudly at the beardless dwarf.

"Varric's been to see you. Hasn't he?" Sebastian nodded in reply.

"Though he said ye never fully explained how he tricked you…" The glare he got off Anika made his blood freeze. She sighed and a regretful look crossed over her face.

"You know that I was concerned about Justice becoming more stronger. Well, a few weeks before that day… he asked me for my help. He told me that joining with Justice was a mistake and that he'd found a Tevinter potion to separate the two of them."

Sebastian suddenly realised why Hawke had helped Anders. She had noticed Justice becoming stronger. He also noticed that Anika was refusing to utter his name, even then the 'he's were laced with spite.

"I guess I was just so worried to lose him to Justice. No matter what I'd tried before. It just seemed to make Justice more determined. So I helped him find the ingredients. But as soon as he asked for me to distract Elthina, I knew he was lying…" She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes. Sebastian was quick to comfort her. He was gentle and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened?" Whispered Sebastian.

"I got a confession from him that there was no potion. I slapped him and called him a lying bastard. I then ran from the Clinic. I think he tried to run after me. That night, I found Anders packing his bags. I guess he thought he wasn't welcome in my home anymore. You don't need to know the rest." Hawke hastily removed herself from Sebastian's arms.

"Then why did ye spare him?"

"It'd would have made him a martyr and I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. I also wanted him to live and suffer with what he did…" Sebastian interrupted Anika.

"And with the knowledge he broke your heart. Ye are hiding not only from the Templars but him." Sebastian spoke quietly. Hawke put her hands around her stomach.

"I just want a normal and simple life now. No more killing bandits, dealing with insane Templars and mages. No more slaying Qunari." Muttered Hawke. Sebastian suddenly realised that she looked exhausted, he was about to leave so she could rest when he noticed something. There was a slight bulge to Hawke's stomach. She can't have put on weight, she worked full time…

_Oh dear Maker_

"Ani." He said, his throat suddenly dry at the thought.

"What is it ,Seb?" She asked, noticing the change in his body language.

"There's another reason why you're hiding isn't there? Your wi' child. Aren't ye?" Hawke glanced down at her belly, a nervous look on her face.

"Yes. Three months. That's the main reason why I'm here. I don't want him knowing. He'd be convinced it'll be a mage and hence need his protection. He'd most properly bring the Templars down on my head." Hawke looked at the King of Starkhaven, worried.

"You're not angry that I didn't get rid of…"

"No." Replied Sebastian hastily.

"Hawke. Yes it's his child. But it's also yours. I know ye will bring the bairn up properly." He hugged Anika and kissed her on the forehead.

"I best let ye get some rest. You'll need it. Look if there's anything you…"

"I can manage on my own Sebastian. Just make sure that bastard doesn't come any where near me."

Sebastian promised and they bid farewell to each other.

As Sebastian left the inn he overheard the bartender talking to a patron.

"Come on Levyn you've been admiring her since she got here. Ask the bonnie lass out…"

**Yes, I 'borrowed' and altered the lyrics of Who Knew by P!nk. I was just listening to this song while writing Of Templars And Mages and immediately had this idea. Hence I had to get it onto paper and dropped OTAM (It happens to everyone)The lyrics (after a few tweaks) just fitted for Anika who's heartbroken at Anders' betrayal.**

**Let me know if you want more of the singing Hawke and if you figure who Levyn is.**

**Trishata96**


End file.
